


Smallville Pornotopia Challenge entry (2002)

by Darth_Nonie



Category: Smallville
Genre: (sorta...), Fluff and Crack, Gen, Leather Kink, M/M, Makeup, Other, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-03
Updated: 2002-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2002, TeLand and Jenn proposed a Smallville Pornotopia Challenge.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, my tomcat of a muse is not always helpful.</p>
<p>===================================</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smallville Pornotopia Challenge entry (2002)

Te and Jenn's 2002 Smallville Pornotopia Challenge:

> It's national masturbation month, and it's time for EVERYONE to get off.  
...  
> NC-17, baby. Get juicy. Get raw. Get NASTY.  
...  
> Extra points awarded on the completely unscientific basis of fulfilling Te's kinks  
> for:  
>  
> 1) Rimming.  
> 2) Dirty talk.  
> 3) One character desperately needing to go down on another.  
> 4) Boys in makeup.  
>  
> Any or all of the above. Or Jenn's kinks for:  
>  
> 1) Leather.  
> 2) Dominant Lex.  
> 3) Clark in lipstick.  
>  
> Well? What are you waiting for? The Pornotopia needs YOU! :

Unfortunately, my tomcat muse is not always helpful.  
  
==================================  
  
Darth_Nonie's entry:

High school let out at 3:00 but everyone was getting off late that day,  
between track practice and the school play.

Clark stopped at the top step to scrape his shoe; Whitney had thought it  
was funny to trip some poor drama student carrying several boxes of stage  
makeup, and Clark had accidentally stepped on a stub of lipstick when he  
tried to help her pick it all up.

Lex leaned out the window of his car. "Hey, Clark! I need another batch of  
your father's organic apple juice and raw vegetables; my new caterer's  
vegetables are nasty, leathery, and taste like dirt. Come on, get moving!  
Now!"

Clark met his eyes sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I can't right now. I desperately  
need to go down and help my father on the farm. The tractor needs a new  
tire--it's down to the rim, and then we have to spray the fields for corn  
smut. But we'll make up a batch of produce for you tomorrow."

"Oh, fuck off," said Lex, knowing it was out of character but having to  
work that NC-17 in there somehow.

===The End===


End file.
